Death Eater Hit Force
by darrien
Summary: A series of OneShot accounts of known murders and tortures by Death Eaters. First up: Gideon and Fabian Prewett, LATEST UPDATE: Bertha Jorkins
1. The Prewetts

Disclaimer: The characters and stuff dont belong to me. Quote taken from Order of the Phoenix

GIDEON AND FABIAN PREWETT.

"Gideon! Intruder Alarm!"

"I heard it Fabian."

Both brothers emerged from their respective beds in the safe house where they had just arrived.

"How did they find us here?" Gideon shouted

"It is obvious there is a spy in the Order" Fabian answered as they organised the protections to fight.

"We can stay and find who it is or run"

Gideon and Fabian looked at each other as their faces broke into identical grins and they shouted together.

"WE STAY!"

"When your ready, Gideon"

"Anytime, Fabian"

They looked at each other again

"GO"

Gideon and Fabian Prewett launched into battle as the door exploded and two death eaters appeared.

"Stupefy" shouted the brothers and stunned them almost effortlessly

"They hit them! Go! Go!" Encouraged a familiar voice that came from a Death Eater costume.

Gideon and Fabian took cover as they both tried to place the voice but just couldn't.

They looked at each other as if reading their own minds.

The stunned Death Eaters were already awake.

Fabian jumped from his cover as five spells came his way and missed, Gideon covered him and hit a death eater with a disarming spell.

"Crucio" shouted the spy's voice and Fabian hit the floor twisting

"Incendio!" Retaliated Gideon burning the hem of the spy's robe and breaking the Curse. They both ducked from cover.

"There's more than I thought!" Gideon said

"There were two by the door, two behind and one cowering even further."

"That must have been the leader of the group"

"The spy"

"Let's get him"

"ONE, TWO THR-"

BAM!

The roof gave way and two death eaters dropped behind the brothers.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gideon and Fabian turned just in time.

The three at the front rushed in.

Gideon blasted the Death Eaters who had fallen from the roof and they both ran upstairs. They couldn't Disapparate due to Anti-Apparition protections set by Dumbledore, but they had no intention to do so anyway.

"Useless idiots! We had them closed in"

Gideon and Fabian reached the top of the stairs.

"Contact Headquarters" Gideon ordered as he himself reinforced protections to stop the Death eaters following them.

"COME DOWN! GIVE UP!" Shouted a Death Eater "WE HAVE YOU CORNERED!"

"That means they are losing" Smiled Fabian

"Come up here if you dare you filthy scum!"

"Shut your mouth Blood Traitor! You don't know what you are talking about!" responded the same Death Eater

"Hear that Fabian? We are Blood Traitors!" Gideon said loudly for the Death Eaters to hear him

"By Jolly! How did that happen, I wonder?" Fabian said in the same mocking voice and they both laughed.

"Avada Kedavra!" said another Death Eater and missed

Gideon and Fabian laughed harder.

"IM GOING UP THERE!" proclaimed the original Death Eater

"No" said the Spy's voice. This time it was nearer and they almost recognised him.

The Death Eater charged up the stairs.

"Avada Keda-"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Incacerous!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Shouted Gideon, then Fabian, Then Gideon again and the paralysed and binded Death Eater was brought in front of them.

Gideon removed his mask. And Fabian smiled

"Antonin Dolohov!"

"What a Pleasure to see you!"

"How is your Mother?"

"Doing well I hope because she's going to lose a son to Azkaban"

Dolohov's eyes burned with rage as he made useless attempts to punch them in the face.

"Now you are trapped!" said a voice from the door. The time they had lost on Dolohov had been used by the other four to surround them.

Two stood at the door, and two entered through the window.

Gideon and Fabian stood in the centre back to back with the wands raised, Gideon facing the door and Fabian facing the window. If they could only resist until help arrived from the Order.

The Spy was hissing orders just a few steps from Gideon

"Pettigrew!" Gideon exclaimed finally recognising the voice, unable to contain his surprise.

This was an error as Pettigrew attacked after hearing his name, and everybody followed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada kedavra!

"Protego!"

"Diffindo"

Their last duel began. Lights flashed madly as Gideon and Fabian fought under-numbered and uncovered.

Fabian blasted one death eater out of the window where he fell probably dead. The other caught him off guard.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit Fabian under the chest and he twisted in the air and died.

Gideon turned and looked at his brother, a thousand emotions striking his face and he blasted his brother's murderer against the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Pettigrew and the other Death Eater three times in succession until the Death Eater hit Gideon on the back and killed him.

The Intruder alarm went off.

"The Order is here!" Shouted Pettigrew "Leave Dolohov and the others! We must flee!"

"But…"

"They can't find me here!"

"OK." He agreed and they ran to the door "Wait- MORSMORDRE!"

And they ran out of the door and dispparated right in front of the eyes of the order members who had just arrived as the Dark Mark raised into the air.

It took five Death Eaters to kill Gideon and Fabian Prewett. The state of their hideout demonstrates the fight they put up killing one Death Eater and capturing two of them.

---------------------------------------------------

"Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes…"- Mad-Eye Moody

Next to come: The Longbottoms, Caradoc Dearborn, Emmeline Vance etc… any suggestions?


	2. Igor Karkaroff

Disclaimer: The characters and stuff don't belong to me. The Quote is from Half-Blood Prince chapter six.

IGOR KARKAROFF

Night was falling and Igor rummaged into his bag. It was a small backpack which was easy to carry and enabled him to move quickly and efficiently with it. He found what he was looking for, carefully he extracted a little bottle with a few millilitres of brow liquid at its bottom and he drank it all.

He extracted his little mirror and watched himself in it transform into a short balding man with blonde beard. Igor always favoured beards. Whenever he chose a person to kill and steal his appearance he preferred a man with a beard, at least he wanted to look dignified.

This one he had met in a bar when he had the appearance of a Mexican Muggle with a thick moustache. Igor invited him to a couple of drinks which he magically filled, not having money to pay for it, and waited until he was drowsy enough to use an Imperius Curse and take him out of the bar into a back alley. There he plucked some hairs out of his beard and ordered him to jump off the nearest roof.

He had enough hairs but was out of potion and out of ingredients. He had to take his occasional trip to his warehouse to collect more Polyjuice Potion. Igor had a system. He kept moving houses and travelling, but he couldn't carry all his ingredients around with him so he chose a permanent building to store his ingredients, cauldrons, prepared potion and some gold.

He Apparated at his warehouse and proceeded to unlock the protective charms to enter, he was short of time having only an hour of potion so he hurried and decided to make it quickly.

He descended the stairs and that is when he noticed something was moving. He twisted on his feet and looked up the staircase raising his wand on the turn. He stumbled and almost fell backwards; this body was new and he didn't completely control it.

After standing there for a few seconds he decided it was paranoia; since Voldemort was out on the open he had been growing more and more mistrustful with every little thing.

In an instant he was proven wrong as a plank of the roof hit the floor. This wasn't normal. Two masked figures stood at the top of the stair, one with the wand raised at the plank, the other towards Igor and had already shouted:

"Expelliarmus!"

He was beyond any hope.

"Well I had thought higher of you, Igor!" said the one that disarmed as he descended the staircase towards the cowering body of Igor Karkaroff closely followed by the other "Knowing the Dark Lord is after you and leaving the protection charms open. Not that it would have mattered, had you placed them; merely you would have gained a few more minutes of your worthless life."

"How did you..?" Stuttered Igor

"Oh, simply observing a bit. How different people arrived at this heavily protected place, stayed a few minutes and left. How these people were found dead some time later and the characteristic that they were bearded."

Igor looked down

"Look up!" said the other Death Eater and removed his mask. Igor remained transfixed as the face under the mask was the same as Igor's current appearance."

"And the trap set by a faithful Death Eater" said the still masked Death Eater "Getting lazy Igor? You should have killed him yourself rather that trust your Imperius curse to throw him of the roof. Or maybe it's a sense of security that you are getting after deluding capture for a year; the same feeling that made you forget to replace the charms today?

"The reason you aren't dead yet is because the Dark Lord had other plans in the meanwhile"

"Crucio" he said and laughed at him twist in pain.

"Like it?" he asked "It's nowhere compared to what you did to me!"

Igor looked at him again

"What? still don't recognise me?" The Death Eater said, his voice angering "How many have you sent to Azkaban, you traitor! CRUCIO!"

He removed his mask and Igor recognised the sunken face of Augustus Rookwood.

"Augustus!" he said "My friend, I am sorry for what I did. I have seen the error, my mistakes. I…"

"SILENCIO!" Rookwood shouted " I DON'T WANT YOU SNIVELLING LIKE YOU DID IN THE MINISTRY WHEN YOU SOLD ME!"

The other Death Eater made a movement indicating him to lower the sound.

"The Dark Lord has given me the honour if disposing of you, to obtain my revenge and his revenge for I am the one who you sold that would have been of greater use to the Dark Lord in his plans because I had the knowledge that He needed and without the which he has wasted his valuable time on Malfoy's advice."

A green flash of light came his way, Karkaroff had reached for his wand and attacked but Rookwood ducked just in time as the Curse was weaker due to being nonverbal because of the Silencing Charm.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled the other Death Eater and Igor's wand flew again, this time into the disarmer's hands.

"Crucio!" Shouted Rookwood

"Crucio!" repeated the other Death Eater as they took turns to torture the traitor.

Rookwood removed the Silencing Charm.

"Kill me!" Igor pleaded

"Not until the potion wears off!" Rookwood explained "I want to see the terror in your eyes."

They continued torturing him for the remaining of the hour until he retook his own façade.

"Now I want you to beg for my mercy!"

"Karkaroff looked at him unable to move after the Cruciatus Curses.

"Imperio!" casted Rookwood

Igor crawled in clear pain and kissed Rookwood's feet

"Finish him off, were taking too long" said the other Death Eater who had remained patiently behind

"True. That's Enough." He agreed

"Look at me" he ordered Igor who obeyed under the Imperius. "Avada Kedavra!"

and a flash of green light rushed towards Igor and threw him further along the floor where he lay dead.

"Lets go" Rookwood ordered and climbed the stairs, left the shack and disapparated.

The other Death Eater followed

"Morsmordre" he enchanted and disapparated. The Dark Mark rose into the air marking the shack as a place were the Death Eaters had killed.

"They've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark has been set over it- well, frankly I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Easters"- Remus Lupin


	3. The Longbottoms

Disclaimer: The characters and stuff don't belong to me. Final Quote from Goblet of Fire Ch. 30

FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM

-------------------------------------

"Frank! Alice!" emerged a voice from the Longbottoms' fireplace.

"What is it Dedalus?" Frank asked coming into the drawing room

"You-Know-Who!" Dedalus exclaimed excitedly "They say he is dead!"

"Are you? - Are you sure?" Frank asked

"Had it from Dumbledore himself!" Dedalus squeaked "just happened a few hours ago but its spreading mouth to mouth like mad"

"How did it happen?" Franks inquired

"No idea yet" Dedalus said his voice became disappointed. "Must leave you" He said with excitement again after a pause "I'm going to contact Elphias and tell him the good news."

In a swirl of a flame his head left the fireplace without saying goodbye.

Frank turned away from the cracking fire and walked into the kitchen to eat something. If this rumour was true; and you could never be too sure with Dedalus Diggle's information; then he, Alice and their little son could breathe again freely. This also counted for their friends James, Lily and their own boy. If Voldemort was gone they could emerge from hiding and live their normal lives. It was no secret that Voldemort was after the Potters but Frank and Alice knew the real reason as it concerned them as well.

There had been a prophecy of ambiguous meaning; it could either talk about Frank's son or James's. Why had Voldemort gone for Harry Potter? Frank would never understand. It could be to make Frank and Alice think they are safe and then go for Neville; or maybe he wants to go for both children. In any case Frank and Alice decided, not to hide, but to be over-careful with everything they did. Frank's eyes filled with tears as he recalled these memories and thought of his son being murdered by Voldemort. He would not allow that to happen. He would do anything for his son.

"Who was it Frank?" called his wife's voice from upstairs.

"Dedalus Diggle" Frank answered

"What did he want?"

"He says You-Know-Who is gone" Franks said with difficulty in his voice

Alice came down the stairs to face her husband.

"We should go to Headquarters" she said "To verify and to take orders"

After a few minutes silence Frank spoke

"Where is Neville?"

"Upstairs, asleep"

"I'll drop him at my mothers place. When I come back well go together to Headquarters"

"All right, Ill contact Headquarters and take the entry procedures for tonight"

Frank went up the stairs to Neville. Alice turned to the fire and called Headquarters.

Everything went black

"Who's there?" asked a gruff voice

"Alice Longbottom"

"Wait a second" the voice ordered "Good, Identity is verified. You can talk"

The fog cleared away and Alice could see the tall silhouette of the questioner

"I need entry procedures for tonight"

"Its entry B7 and B9 until nine A.M."

"Two?" she asked

"Yes, everybody is coming in tonight. You must have heard the bad news too" he said sadly

"Bad? I thought there was good news"

The questioner looked down. "You better come as soon as possible and find out here rather than me telling you. It's important"

"About You-Know-Who?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" she broke the connection

Frank Apparated behind her

"Everything ready?" he asked

"Yes…well…no"

"What?"

"The guard told me about some bad news"

"What is it?" his voice becoming serious

"He didn't finish it, he said we better go to headquarters, It is important and it concerns You-know-Who."

"Are you thinking the same thing as I?"

"I Think-"

CRASH!

------------------------------

"Why isn't the Dark Lord back yet?" Barty nervously asked his two hosts.

"Don't question him!" Bella shrieked at him. She was standing behind Barty, by the shelves pacing nervously.

Barty turned to face the man sitting on the couch in front of him, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bella's husband and owner at the house where Barty was staying.

"I think he's right Bella. We ought to do something"

A vase came flying his way and Rodolphus thrashed it away with his wand.

"Ill call my Brother" he said and left to the drawing room where the fireplace was.

"What happens if something happened to him?" Barty asked realising as he said it how dangerous his new life was becoming.

"Nothing can happen to the Dark Lord!" screamed Bella and attempted to jinx Barty, he dodged it just in time.

Barty had just joined the Death Eaters, receiving his Dark Mark only last month after he had finished Hogwarts and abandoned his father's house. Since then he had grown in power immensely and loved to be able to give his abilities for the noble cause of his Lord, but now he was scared that this could have ended.

Rodolphus returned accompanied by his brother Rabastan who was dressed in Death Eater robes.

"Bella come here" Rodolphus requested." Rabastan has something to say!"

Bellatrix sat down where Rodolphus had been and Rodolphus sat beside her. They all turned their attention to Rabastan.

"The Dark Lord is currently non-locatable" Rabastan said "He left for the Potters house a few hours ago and he has not returned"

"He will have his reasons" Bella said in a commanding voice

"No, you don't understand Bella; I've seen the place, it destroyed with no signs of life at all. I tried to get nearer but it's full of Ministry wizards and Prophet Reporters." He said

"What are you trying to say Rabastan?" Rodolphus asked

"The papers say the Dark Lord has dies" Rabastan said

Barty looked up suddenly and everyone paralysed except Bella.

"That is impossible! We know the Dark Lord is immortal! Trust me! He cannot die!"

"Then where is he?" asked Rabastan

"What if the Aurors captured him?" Barty suggested. They all turned to him.

"That ties in well" Rodolphus agreed "Severus told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, and we are all suspecting he is the spy he is protecting. It must be all a trick to lure the Dark Lord to the house and then capture him!"

"I knew we couldn't trust Snape!" Bellatrix exclaimed

"What do we do now?" Barty asked

"We must find the Dark Lord!" Bella said triumphantly "We will release him and we will be his most priced servants!"

"How do we do that?" Rodolphus asked

"I know" Barty said, with a smile breaking into his face. This was his moment of glory. He was going to be in the group that will free the Dark Lord and he would be the one who suggested how to do it "This has to have been organised by the Aurors rather that by the Minister's office; so the head Auror will know. We will find him and question him!"

Rabastan laughed "It is impossible to take on Moody"

"I think I can do it…" Barty started desperately but Rabastan shook him off with a hand wave. His moment of Glory was being lost.

"It is a big operation" Rodolphus said "More that one person will have the information we need!"

"The Longbottoms!" Barty said

"Who?" Bella asked

"The Longbottoms are an Auror couple and they are pretty high ranked in the Auror Department. If anyone knows, it is sure they know where he is."

"How do you know about them?" Bella asked becoming suspicious

"We visited them often when I was little, they were good friends of my father, and he helped them both when he became big in the Ministry!"

"Then you know where they live?" Rabastan asked

Barty smiled

"Let's go!" Rodolphus said and they prepared to leave.

---------------------------------

They landed on a near hill and descended walking in silence.

"It would have been easier to Apparate!" Rodolphus said

"We would have been detected!" Barty said. "we're nearly there!"

"Shh" Rabastan said "I hear them!"

They crouched behind some trees in the garden and could see through a big glass wall.

They saw a man Apparate and talk to a woman.

"That's them?" Rodolphus asked

"Yes. Alice and Frank" Barty answered

"Shh!" Rabastan said "I cant hear!"

"…we better go to headquarters, It is important and it concerns You-know-Who." The woman's voice say

"It's clear it's them!" Rodolphus said

"Let's think about what we should do!" Rabastan

"They are going to leave!" Rodolphus said hurriedly "We have to move now!"

"No-"

But Bellatrix had already shot a reductor spell at the glass wall.

CRASH!

All four ran towards the shocked couple and disarmed them

"Incarcerous" Rabastan said and tied both of them up

"What do you want?" Frank asked from the floor.

The four Death Eaters closed up upon them.

"Little Barty is that you?" Alice asked recognising the boy. He had forgotten his mask. A big mistake.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted to distract her. Alice writhed in pain

"What do you want?" Frank reapeated to take the attention to himself.

"You well know what we want!" Rabastan said

"We heard you from outside!" Rodolphus said

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Frank said

"Crucio" Rabastan said torturing Alice again

"Tell us where the Dark Lord is and it will stop!" Barty said.

"We have no idea!"

"Crucio!" Rabastan and Rodolphus hit on both Longbottoms.

"Speak!"

"I don't know!"

"CRUCIO!"

Rabastan and Rodolphus tortured Frank while Bellatrix and Barty tortured Alice.

There was a mingle of blood and tears all down Frank's face.

"I think they really don't know!" Rodolphus said

"They are acting!" Bellatrix said "They are trained for this!"

"Let's stop and think what to do next" Rodolphus suggested

"NO! WE HAD A PLAN" Barty shouted getting desperate "TELL US WHERE THE DARK LORD IS!"

"I SWEAR I DON'T-" Alice pleaded

"CRUCIO!" Bellowed Barty

The curse hit Alice with an immense force; she was raised in the air and smashed against the walls as her body twisted under the pressure of a hundred piercing hot knives agonising her every inch.

"Barty Stop!" Rodolphus shouted. You'll overdamage her!

"CRUCIO!" Repeated Barty even louder and stronger

Alice coiled and recoiled in pain as Barty repeated the curse on her.

"Stupefy!" shouted Frank and the other Death Eaters turned in amazement. He had somehow freed himself and was standing fiercely with his wand pointing at Bellatrix after stunning Barty and in some way sending Rodolphus and Rabastan to the floor

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Bellatrix

"Stupefy!" Shouted Frank

"What's wrong Longbottom?" Bellatrix teased "Scared of the Nasty Death Eaters who are playing with your wife?"

"Stupefy!"

"What happened to your aim boy? You should get some rest."

"Frank turned and cast a spell towards Bella but missed greatly!"

"Crucio!"

Frank had no time to respond as he had spent his precious seconds on the last spell, the force of the Curse sent Frank into the air and crashing onto the floor. Bella woke the others up.

"Are they tied up well?" asked Rabastan as he recovered

"This time they are!" assured Bellatrix and they continued to place the Cruciatus curse on both Frank and Alice. They were beginning to turn this into a game rather that to find Lord Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------

Frank's Last spell didn't hit a wall or stop as it continued its. It wasn't intended to hurt Bellatrix. It was intended to call for help.

The Headquarters guard jumped into Moody's office.

"We have a message from Frank Longbottom. He needs immediate help!" He panted

Moody leapt to his feet and limped his way to the door and started giving orders.

"Call all order members available and send them to the gate in five minutes. I'll call the Auror office and Dumbledore."

The guard nodded.

Moody cast a patronus and a minute later Dumbledore Apparated beside him. From the staircase descended Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Vance.

The Five Order Members set out after Moody called the Auror Office and gave them the address.

----------------------------------

Frank and Alice were both unconscious but the Death Eater continued attacking them obliviously. The torture had continued for hours.

"I'm getting tired!" Rodolphus said

"Me too!" Rabastan said

"Then get out to rest!" Bellatrix ordered.

Barty simply didn't speak. He said nothing but "Crucio!" Barty was deeply concentrated.

The brothers stepped out of the glass wall.

"Stupefy" shouted two voices and Rabastan and Rodolphus fell to the floor.

"Bellatrix and Barty turned towards the door and stunned Elphias and Emmeline who had hit Rodolphus and Rabastan respectively.

Dedalus Diggle entered the room running but tripped in his over-excitement.

"I can't be found here!" Barty panicked

"They will never get us!"

"I know them. This is the Order of the Phoenix, so the Aurors will surely be on their way." He shouted

A stunner hit Barty on the head and knocked him unconscious.

"Avada Kedavra!" retaliated Bellatrix towards Mad-Eye Moody who had been the one to stun Barty. Moody moved left and tripped over Diggle. He couldn't move.

Bellatrix ran towards the door to escape but the sight of something stopped her in her tracks.

"this is what I like least of you Death Eaters" Albus Dumbledore lectured "You are so coward you leave your friends and family to die to save your own neck"

"Avada Kedavra!" Shrieked an almost paralysed Bellatrix Black. Dumbledore blocked the curse with a chair he conjured out of nowhere that took the blow.

"In an effortless intent Dumbledore tied Bellatrix up and placed an anti-Apparition jinx on her.

Bellatrix shrieked to free herself as Dumbledore move to Alice and Frank and the Ministry Aurors arrived to take care of the situation.

-------------------------------------------------------

"His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's Whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard …They are both in St Mungo´s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries"- Albus Dumbledore


	4. Wormtail part 1: Bertha Jorkins

Disclaimer: The characters and stuff don't belong to me. Final Quote from Goblet of Fire Ch. 33

RETURN OF WORMTAIL PART 1: BERTHA JORKINS

-------------------------------------

The taste of whiskey made him shiver with glee. It was nothing compared to Madam Rosmerta's Firewhiskey but this was the best one could get in a muggle tavern.

Peter Pettigrew ordered another round. By pointing exaggeratedly at his empty glass and twirling his finger in the air to indicate more as he said slowly "Another Whiskey Please"

The barman didn't understand and seemed confused. He answered him babbling quickly in Albanian and Peter understood not a word.

"How daft could this man be" Peter thought "How could he not understand?"

"Whiskey Please" He said again loudly. The barman smiled and nodded but gave him nothing.

"This had been a bad idea from the beginning. And anyway if he wasn't back quick The Dark Lord would know of his little detour.

"Excuse me are you British?" Said a female voice behind him

"Yes" Peter said in a hurry "It's good to…" but he froze as he recognised the face of the speaker. She had been a few years ahead of him at Hogwarts and knew him. Bertha Jorkins.

"I couldn't help but hear you" she said smiling at sitting beside him.

She said something in Albanian to the barman who quickly served two whiskeys.

"My name is Bertha. Bertha Jorkins" se said

"I'm…Percy… Scabbers" He formulated the first thing that came to his mind.

"Have we met before?" Bertha asked, now surveying him carefully.

"No- I don't think I've had the pleasure" Peter said covering his face with his coat in a hurry. "I have to go"

He turned quickly towards the door. She put her hand on his shoulder and held him back

"Let me accompany you" She offered "It's obvious you don't know the language and you…What happened to you Finger?"

Peter pulled his hand away into his coat to hide the missing finger he had used to simulate his death thirteen years ago but it was too late she had seen it and by the look of concentration in her mind she already knew what she shouldn't. Peter thought of punching her and running but the bar was full of men who wouldn't appreciate that a man beat up a lady.

"You're Peter Pettigrew!"

"No" he stuttered

"I knew I had seen you somewhere!" She was maintaining a firm grip on his arm and Peter was trying to wrestle off "But you're dead...Unless...but why…" Peter freed himself and ran outside. Bertha followed him.

He had to get to the back alley where he would transform. But his Master would know what happened…

Bertha Jorkins caught him before he could think what to do.

"So it is true what Harry Potter said." Bertha Said holding him "That you're an Animagus and that you are the one in league with You-Know-who. I heard the Minister tell Amelia Bones in his office last week."

Peter did the only thing he could think of. He lifted his Masters wand and stunned

Bertha who finally became silent.

What was he to do know? He was unable to do a Memory Charm. If he left her here without doing so she would tell the Aurors and he would be in danger.

If he took her to his Master he would be severely punished, but then again even if he didn't tell his Master he would find out anyway. The Dark Lord always knows.

Peter heard voices. Somebody was coming. Maybe wandering Muggles or maybe the Albanian wizards attracted by use of magic in Muggle areas. In any case he didn't want to be found with an unconscious woman. He grabbed her and Disapparated. He had decided to go to his Master.

-------------------------------

"Wormtail!" Hissed a weak voice from a corner of the cave in the forest where Peter had just apparated. "What is this?"

Peter heaved Bertha onto the Floor and knelt before Lord Voldemort.

"I found her in a pub. She recognised me so I had to-"

"Silence" Voldemort said "I already know. Hand me my wand"

"Master…please!" Peter begged knowing why he wanted his wand

"My wand, Wormtail!" Voldemort said his voice becoming stronger

"Yes master" Peter said and hesitantly and slowly handed the wand upwards into the creature that was sitting on the rock and immediately began to twitch and scream with pain when it said.

"Crucio"

When it had stopped Voldemort ordered Peter to milk Nagini, the snake.

Peter whimpered at the sight of the dreadful snake to which he had a mortal fear and due to which he had to be careful to remain in human form and not transform into a rat when Nagini was around.

Peter went deeper into the cave to milk the snake and Voldemort turned his wand to Bertha

"Let's see what you know before I kill you."

"Rennervate!"

And she woke up.

"Imperio!"

And she fell into a sleepy trance

"Legilimens!"

And her eyes opened up

"What is your name?"

"Bertha Jorkins" she responded. Lord Voldemort was controlling her

"Where are you from?"

"London. I work at the Ministry of Magic. Department of Magical Games and Sports"

Lord Voldemort Smiled. A Ministry of Magic witch. She would have valuable information"

"Legilimens!" He repeated and this time he delved deep into Bertha Jorkins's mind as images flashed in front of him and he began learning many interesting things such as The state of many of his Death Eaters. They had escaped Azkaban and some were working with the Ministry like Lucius Malfoy, and Macnair. All Healthy and Whole.

He discovered that Karkaroff had sold his faithful informer Rookwood and was teaching at Durmstrang Institute. Following on that line he discovered interesting things concerning the Triwizard Tournament planning to be held at Hogwarts.

The images of Karkaroff's trial brought those of other trials where Bartemius Crouch had sent his Death Eaters to Azkaban. It was during the trial of the Lestranges that Lord Voldemort hit something very out of the ordinary.

A very strong memory charm had been placed. Lord Voldemort became intrigued and forced Bertha's mind further and broke the charm discovering something very valuable. Something very good. Something about a loyal Death Eater. Something that could help him return again to full power.

Bertha Fainted.

She had been overcome. Se was over-damaged and useless. Voldemort killed her.

"Master" Wormtail came running with the bottle of Snake milk in his hands. The sound of rushing death alarmed him.

"You have been lucky Wormtail" Voldemort said "She has proven useful"

"She…She has?" Wormtail asked incredulous

"Pack up quickly!" Voldemort ordered ignoring him "We have to move immediately. I have a plan.

To Be Continued….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all proved to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams for- with a little persuasion- she became a veritable mine of information … she had served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her"- Lord Voldemort


End file.
